Mall Nightmare
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: 'As they arrived, they found Madoka and Suzami running all around, stacking some-no LOADS of clothes at rapid speed on Hikaru and Tomami's arms. After about a minute of stacking, they pushed the two in changerooms and looked at the two girls staring at them.' A Nice, Funny One-Shot, probally my longest one-shot yet Rated For Mild Language At the End


**Mall Nightmare**

Me: Well... Here's a boredom buster(for me)... Not in that romance writing mood right now... Yes, I still have two stories on hold... The Chao XinXMei-Mei story(gosh, it's pretty long...) and a Sonamy story I was planning... The GinMado one I'm trying to brainstorm some more ideas... I'm dooped...

Tomami: *stares at the title* This has to do with me and Hikaru... Right?

Me: Oh yeah it does!

Hikaru: It's about me too?! Oh man...

Me: *smirks*

Tomami: Oh no...

Suzami: Oh yeah!

Tomami: We.

Hikaru: Hate.

Both: YOU.

Me: Uh oh... *locks the weapon room* EEEEEKKKKK! *runs off randomly*

Tomami and Hikaru: *grabs torches and pitchforks then starts chasing me*

Madoka: Uhm... Steph doesn't own MFB or Alice and Maria... They're owned by Destened-Star-Girl... Plus, there will be... Some OOCness, but there's an explaination at the end

Me: *in the background* AHHHHHHHH!

Suzami: Enjoy!~

* * *

"I'm going out..." a black haired girl muttered as she was about to open the B-Pit's glass door.

"Where are you going Tomami-san?" a younger pink haired girl asked.

"The mall to get a new ipod... Why Maria?" Tomami asked back.

"Oh I was wondering if I can come along! We can buy ice cream!" Maria piped up happily.

Tomami giggled before answering, "Sure!"

"You're going to the mall?" another pink haired girl asked almost squealing, she looked about a year younger than Tomami.

"Umm... No," Tomami said, trying to sound calm, "No we aren't Suzami..."

"Of course we are! Aren't we Tomami-san?" Maria asked innocently.

"No we aren't!" she growled back.

"I thought we were!"

"I'm coming along! Maybe we can find you new clothes!" Suzami cried.

"N-no way Suzami! We are family, but we are nothing alike!" Tomami snapped, "I do NOT want new clothes!"

"Your names are alike..." Maria muttered.

"I'll join in..." Alice said kindly as she stood up and walked over to the rest of the females.

"Okay, sure! Let's go! Hey Madoka, wanna come along?" Suzami asked happily.

"Sure! I'm done everyone's beys! Let's bring Hikaru too!" Madoka answered happily.

Hikaru was already at the B-Pit, sitting on a chair watching battles, but as she heard Madoka say her name she blinked and stood up, "Uh no... THHAAANNKKKSSS!"

She was already being dragged by Madoka, as well as Tomami being dragged by her younger cousin, while Alice tried to keep the pace up with Maria by her side.

* * *

"We're here!" Suzami cried, dropping Tomami's hand, letting her fall to the ground, strangly exsuasted, Madoka doing the same with Hikaru.

"Worst. Run. EVER...!" Tomami muttered as she tried standing up.

"No kidding... My uniform's all messed up!" Hikaru mumbled.

On the other hand, Madoka and Suzami were staring at the enormously large mall infront of them. About a minute later, Alice and Maria arrived, collasping onto the ground.

"You guys are to crazy fast when your going to the mall..." Maria muttered.

"You guys even crossed the street when there was a red light!" Alice cried.

"You guys are lucky... I feel like I lost a few teeth..." Tomami muttered, holding up her jaw, "I got hit by a lamp post about ten times, got my face smashed against six cars and got hit by three bus stops..."

"Madoka ran too quick, that she lifted me the the air!" Hikaru cried, "I think she made me knock over fifteen people..."

"Let's go!" Madoka said happily, recieving groans from Tomami and Hikaru.

"Why a mega mall?" Hikaru and Tomami muttered.

"ICE CREAM!" Maria yelled, pumpig her fist into the air, causing Alice to sweatdrop.

* * *

"I need to sit down..." Hikaru muttered.

"Same here..." Tomami said as the two headed for a nearby bench.

"No time!" Suzami cried, grabbing Hikaru this time, yanking her into a random store, Madoka doing the same with Tomami, following Suzami.

"Let's go..." Alice said, holding Maria's hand and walking into the excact same shop as the girls did.

As they arrived, they found Madoka and Suzami running all around, stacking some-no LOADS of clothes at rapid speed on Hikaru and Tomami's arms. After about a minute of stacking, they pushed the two in changerooms and looked at the two girls staring at them.

"EEEKKK! NO!" Maria cried, running around the store randomly, but it was a little too late... Suzami already started stacking clothes on her arms, while Madoka also stacked lots of clothing on Alice's arms like a ninja you can even say.

After a minute of stacking they both pushed them in changerooms like they did to Tomami and Hikaru. Then, they looked at eachother and smiled, Suzami grabbed _a_ cute orange summer dress while Madoka took a shirt and matching pants, both skipping into a changeroom on the other side of the store.

* * *

"Oh I am so not wearing this..." Tomami muttered as she stared at an extremly short mini skirt.

"Do we have to wear all of this?" Hikaru cried over the stalls.

"Yeah! Or you have no idea what Madoka and Suzami'll do! You don't wanna know!" Tomami replied.

"I'm not even old enough for this store!" Maria cried, rummaging through her stack of clothes, "How do they even know our sizes and get them so quickly?! I mean, there's even some stuff I shouldn't even wear in here and there's still my size!"

"I think Madoka put in about twenty lingeries in my arms... Ohh! Cute!" Alice cried as she saw a simple blue graphic shirt with a picture of Oshawott on it(I think that's pretty cute! :3), "But so many lingeries!"

Tomami stared at the extremly short mini skirt before forcing herself to put it on, terrified of the two mall crazed girls' payback wrath, she had no power against it... Although she enjoys beating up Benkei...

* * *

Hikaru stared at this creepy very puffy, bright pink, sparkly dress and felt like she was gonna vomit.

"Ugh... Not me..." she muttered before taking off everything except for her undergarments, closing her eyes while putting it it.

There was a large picture of Aquario's facebolt, but because of all the sparkles and frills, it's impossible to see.

* * *

"Now I see why Tomami-san lied to Tomami about the mall..." Maria muttered, nearly scared to death by all the clothes surrounding her.

"This dress is pretty cute though..." she said as she lifted up a midnight blue dress with a frilled flower with ribbon underneath the frills, "Maybe I can use this dress for dances and all..."

She smiled and started to think aloud, "I wonder how Tomami-san's doing..."

Tomami overheard her and growled out her answer, "Not good! I hate this top! Pink, sparkle, pink, sparkle, pink poodle... GAH! I HATE IT! I like animals but this is creeping me out!"

By hearing that, Maria sweatdropped...

* * *

Alice finished trying on all the clothes... Except for the lingeries... She was VERY creeped out for the fact she has to wear twenty or more lingeries... She slowly pick one up and stared at it, "I am SO not gonna turn into a lude girl..."

* * *

After the four finished trying on everything, Alice and Maria decided to buy one thing, while Suzami and Madoka had about fifteen, they paid and stood outside the store; Hikaru and Tomami sobbing.

"Next up let's go to-" Madoka got cut off as she started.

"The Electronic Store! Common Hikaru!" Tomami cried, as she pulled Hikaru off in the distance.

Madoka ten looked back at Alice an Maria and smirked, "Let's go!"

She then dragged them into Aldo with Suzami skipping behind them.

"Show shopping!~" Madoka sang.

"Yeah!" Suzami cried.

Suddenly Alice had a smug smile on her face, "OH YEAH!"

Maria's eyes widened and as Madoka let them go, she shook her wildly, "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!"

"Nope! This is actually kinda fun!" Alice admitted, skipping right after them.

"Oh no... Gotta find Tomami stat!" Maria cried, about to dash off, but failing because Alice grabbed her ear, "OWWW!"

"Sorry, ya gotta stay!" she said winking.

"Oh no... SNAP OUTTA IT!" Maria cried, clapping her hands wildly in Alice's face.

Alice just blinked and smiled brightly, "SHOE SHOPPING!"

Maria looked over at Madoka and Suzami who just blinked then...

"OH YEAH! SHOE SHOPPING!"

Maria blinked and sweatdropped, "Why am I stuck with the crazies?"

* * *

"Here, keep the change," Tomami said as she paid the cashier and looked back a Hikaru, "Let's go to the book store!"

"Why the library? Why not just ditch?" Hikaru asked.

"We get to relax there and read a little, plus the girls will never find us there... We have been struggling bad.. We need to rest..." Tomami stated.

"Good point..." Hikaru said as they headed to the library's hallway(uh huh! They have a hallway leading to the library hall attacked to the mall! XD).

As they stepped in, they decided to browse around a little, they headed towards the hideout when what they saw in there shocked them.

"Ginga, Masamune and Kyouya reading books?! That, I'd thought never happen..." Tomami mutter.

"What about Yu?" Hikaru asked.

"Yu, he's been reading cookbooks for recipes that are high on sugar..." she replied, "and Sora and Nile? Pretty normal if you ask me..."

"Haha... True... And what is Yu reading?" Hikaru asked, yet again.

"A high on sugar book..." Tomami stated.

"How d'you know?" Hikaru asked AGAIN, as if she was stupid-not that she is-or something.

"Look in his eyes! Their sparkling!" Tomami replied, as she went over and smiled as she took out a book and smiled, "Rachel Rennee Russell... It's been awhile since I've read this book..."

"Dork Diaries(I love that series!) huh?" Hikaru asked, smiling, "It's a good series huh?"

"Yeah..." Tomami said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Let's start!" Hikaru cried softly in a hushed tone.

* * *

"Shoes, shoes shoes... Where can I find a place WITH no shoes?!" Maria complained, as Alice put infront of her what looked like seven inch high heels.

"No way!" Maria cried, throws the shoes at a sumo wrestler(why is HE in Aldo? O.o") and flew right under his arms while he was stretching for a quick moment, causing it to stay in his armpits.

A lady saw what happened and walked over to the sumo wrestler and asked him politly to lift up his arms for a second, and when he did, the shoes came out, then the lady kindly placed the shoes infront of Maria and walked off. Maria's eye twitched and stared at the shoes, seeing something drip out of them.

"Common Maria! Put 'em on!" Alice said, smiling.

"But they're wet and have armprit hair on them!" Maria whined.

"So? They're still shoes!" Alice complained.

"Then why don't _you_ wear them?" Maria asked.

_Silence..._

"Well?"

"Because I already chose my shoes! Now put 'em on!"

_Silence..._

"No..." she finally answered.

"Fine, I'll put them on you myself!" Alice said as she_ actually_ picked up the shoes.

"Oh no..." Maria muttered, standing up, about to run.

Alice took a few steps closer and... MARIA'S OFF! She ran all over the store, "THIS ISN'T LIKE ANY OF YOU THREE!"

_**Blink**_

And she's out of the store!

Alice, Suzami and Madoka all blinked before catching up on their shopping.

"What does she mean? We're perfectly fine!" Madoka cried.

_**Sweatdrop...**_

"Mhmm..." the other two nodded.

* * *

Maria decided to run into the library, a place where buying clothes is nowhere to be seen-other then a fasion magazine-as she ran in there, took a sharp turn and into the hideout, she saw the boys and the two girls.

"They can read?!" Maria whispered, shocked at her sight at all the boys there except for y'know, Sora and Nile, "That's a miracle!"

She saw Tomami look up from her book and smiled, "Hey Maria!"

Maria waved and took out a random book and it appeared to be Twilight...

_No way!_ she thought, putting the book back, then she took out the tenth book of Dragon Drive(the best out of all fourteen if you ask me! TakumiXNeko... And... Poo... XD) out and say down in approval, before she could even open up her book, she saw Yu run around the hideout like a maniac(no surprise after all the hyper words he read...) and crash into a bunch of bookshelves, surprising Maria that none of them fell, as well as the books.

"Yu! Calm down!" she scolded in a hushed tone.

"NoOoOo!" Yu replied in a half whisper, half shouting voice.

Maria facepalmed herself and ran over, pressure pointing him, causing him to faint and allowed her to start her book.

_Just because I like him doesn't mean I should go easy on him..._ Maria thought as she sat back down.

* * *

Now as we just watch them, the three girls had LOADS of bags in their hands as they walked intro their... I dunno... Twenty fifth shoe store? I don't even know... WHY MEGA MALL, WHY?! (Ahem... Back to your story...)

"Into Spring We Go!~" Madoka sang happily.

"It's summer... We're going into fall..." Alice corrected her, sweatdropping.

"Huh? Oh no, I meant the shoe store!"

"Ohhh..."

The three girls skipped into the shoe store and practicly tried on _every_ shoe there(I mean, literally... Wait-shouldn't they be broke or something? Or even tired? O.o), as they tried on different shoes, they each almost... Wrecked the store(oh poor girls...Why let them be crazy?)... Saldly, the manager of the store was watch the chaos of the store almost being destroyed and... Ate a cupcake(she stole that srom me! T_T)... Not caring for anything but for all two hundred cupcakes(I repeat, TWO HUNDRED! ROBBER!)...

* * *

"How long do you think they were shopping?" Hikaru asked, setting down her book.

"What are you talking about?" Masamune asked, making all the boys' attention-all except for Yu's-to the girls.

"Three girls are on a shopping frenzy..." Maria muttered.

"Three? I thought two!" Tomami said, staring at Maria.

"While you guys were here, Alice turned crazy..." Maria said, shivering at the sumo wrestler memory.

"Oh man..." Hikaru muttered, standing up.

"No kidding, any one of us can be next..." Maria thought, then the three girls bursted out laughng, losing the boys' intrest.

"No way that can happen to us!" Tomami said smiling.

"True!" Hikaru said happily.

"Well... Wanna stay here awhile longer?" Maria asked.

"Obviously!" the two others cried.

"Shhhh!"

* * *

_**Five...**_

The girls just walked out of their sixty second shop at this... _Mega_ Mall.

_**Four...**_

They chatted a little before heading to another store...

"This is so much fun!" Madoka beamed happily, her arms both surrounded by shopping bags, as well as the two other girls' arms.

_**Three...**_

"I know right?!" Suzami cried.

_**Two...**_

"Who knew?!" Alice cried happily.

_**One!**_

All three girls blinked and dopped all their bags.

"What just happened?" Alice asked, looking all around the mall.

"I dunno..." Suzami replied, "I shop, but I don't shop _this_ much!"

"What was the last thing you guys remembered?" Madoka asked, "I remembered just saying yes to the mall trip, nothing else..."

"Same..." Suzami said, dumbfounded.

"Me?" Alice asked, pointing at herself, "I remember you dragging me simewhere Madoka..."

"Weird..."

"Yeah..."

"To the library?" Suzami asked.

"To the library!" the other two cried as they ran to the library, ditching their bags, and shortly, they reached the hideout.

When they reached there, they found the other three girls there, but as they saw them, they quickly hid behind a bookshelf and peeped their heads up.

"PSYCHO!" Tomami cried as she pointed at her very own cousin.

"CRAZY!" Hikaru cried, pointing at her best friend.

"SHOE OBSESSED FREAK!" Maria yelled, pointing at Alice.

The three girls blinked and stood there dumbfounded, "Hwa...?"

The boys just sat there, staring at the crazy girls, "Uhhh..."

"What are you saying?" Alice asked, not knowing what excactly happened.

"Yeah, why you calling me a psycho?" Suzami asked, looking at Tomami.

"And me a crazy?" Madoka asked Hikaru.

The three girls nervously walked out from behind the bookshelf.

"No reason..." Maria replied.

"Ditto..." Tomami muttered.

"Uhh... What she said," Hikaru said, scratching the back of her head.

The girls stared at eachother and Maria finally gave in, "YOU GUYS ARE SO CRAZY! SHOP, SHOP, SHOP! ALICE YOU EVEN TOUCHED SOME HIGH HEELS THAT WERE UNDER A SUMO WRESTLER'S PITS! AND THEY WERE WET WITH UNDERARM HAIR! AND, AND, YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE ME WEAR THEM!"

Tomami sighed and looked at her cousin, holding up her jaw for a few seconds before talking to her, "YOU MADE ME HIT ABOUT TEN LAMP POSTS, SIX CARS, AND THREE BUS STOPS, OH YEAH AND YOU AND MADOKA WERE CRAZY! RUNNING OFF WHEN THE TRAFFIC LIGHT'S ON RED, ALMOST DESTROYING EVERY STORE WITH ALICE AND MADOKA, SERIOUSLY?!"

Hikaru looked at Madoka and replied calmly unloike the other two, "You ran so fast, I was lifted into the air and knock over about fifteen poor people... And what Tomami said about the traffic lights and the almost destroyed stores..."

The other three girls blinked and stared at them, still dumbfounded.

"We did that?" Suzami asked, causing the three girls fall anime style, but as they stood up, they knew who did this to them, a certain someone...

"Ryuga..." the three fallen girls said in unision.

"What about him?" Madoka asked.

"He's been..." Hikaru started, "Stalking you guys for quite awhile... I mean like _every_ move..."

The three girls thought it over and suddenly they realized what Hikaru meant and their eyes bursted into flames.

"THAT PERV!" Madoka yelled.

"YEAH, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Suzami also yelled.

"I'M GONNA KICK HIM SO HARD!" Alice yelled, and afterwards, the three ran out in anger.

"What the hell?" Tomami said as she blinked and sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Hikaru noticed something in the air vent and she quickly grabbed the whole Twilight st and threw it up to the air vent, "STOP STALKING YOU PERV!"

But sadly, when the book hit the air vent, it loosened the screws and opened up... It went falling down, down, down... Until they _all_ reached Hikaru's head with a _**THUD!**_ And yes, that includes Ryuga...

"Oh poor Hikaru..." Maria muttered as she kicked Ryuga off oh Hikaru's body.

"Yeah I know..." Tomami replied, "Now LEAVE RYUGA!"

Her eyes burned up into flames and lifted up a whole bookshelf, throwing it at Ryuga, yes it hit him but... Hikaru's body was near the wall and...

_**CRACK!**_

"Oops..." Tomami said as she looked at the accident she just made, "Bad place huh?"

"Yes, yes it was Tomami-san..." Maria stated then looked up at her, "So no ice cream?"

* * *

Me: I'M DONE! Oh gosh this was fun to write! Sorry for any typos that appeared ^^" I don't have spellcheck on my personal laptop... How did you like the: Canon Char Crazy, Canon Char Not Crazy, Destened-Star-Girl's Char Crazy, Destened-Star-Girl's Char Not crazy, My Char Crazy, My Char Not Crazy thing? Worked out pretty good ^^ No Flames While You Review Please! Oh Yeah and Flamers... You to Hawaii... There's an active volcano for you to dive in -.-"


End file.
